What The Hell Were You Thinking
by KBC04070911
Summary: My completely different take on Derailed. This is a JJReid oneshot and my very first attempt at writing ever.


This is my first attempt at writing so please forgive me if it sucks.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds, if I did JJ and Reid would have been dating already. _

_A/N: Thanks to mabelreid for letting me use her ideas and for being my beta. Also, this fic contains spoilers and dialogue for Derailed. Also, this story is going to be slightly AU and Reid is going to be somewhat OOC at times, but hey that's ok since it's my story._

**What the Hell Were You Thinking?**

The last thing he expected to be doing when he woke up that day was pretending to take a micro chip out of the arm of a psych patient on a train in the middle of Texas. They didn't think he could handle it, but he did. She was pissed as hell at him for even suggesting it; he could see it in her eyes before he got on the train.

Command Center

"Alright… does anybody know how to remove a microchip that isn't even there?" Hotch asked to his fellow co-workers.

Reid thought for a second before saying, "Well his speech is lucid. There's no sign of neologisms, word salad, or loosening of associations. As long as he can systemize, he'll be able to keep his thinking relatively organized."

Morgan thought for a moment about how to phrase what he was about to say, then turned to look at Reid and asked, "Well is he organized enough to see through any game we try to pull on him?"

He was kind of hoping somebody would come up with a clever and simple way of ending the hostage situation.

The members of the BAU where now getting desperate to come up with a way of ending the hostage situation since that had been going on for the past 4 hours. Dr. Bryar was getting more and more impatient with the situation, and just wanted to get "it" removed.

Hotch thought for a second about what Derek had previously said about Dr. Bryar being able to see through whatever the team was going to come up with.

"The only bad part about him being convinced it's in his arm, and not his back or his neck, is…" Hotch was cut off by Gideon saying, "When we make an incision he will be watching us so we won't be able to act like we took it out."

Not a minute after Gideon finished his statement, did Morgan say that maybe they could somehow convince him that it wasn't in him arm, but in another place. That sparked Reid into probably one of the best ideas to end the situation once and for all.

"What about if we fake it?" Reid asked, and as soon as the words left his mouth everyone perked up and JJ asked him, "How are we suppose to do that Spence?" she looked at him curiously.

"I can conceal the chip in the palm of my hand, sort of like a sleight out of hand." Reid told her and the rest of the team.

Morgan was a little skeptical on how he planned to do that. "So what are you talking about Reid… a magic trick?" Morgan asked his best friend, slightly nervous about what the answer would be.

"Of course I am talking about a magic trick; I mean come on… it would defiantly work." Reid told them with a slight smile on his face for being the one to come up with the idea.

"NO!" Hotch exclaimed rather loudly and JJ let out a small scream since she was standing in between Hotch and Spence, so when he yelled it was kind of in her ear. "Sorry," Hotch told JJ real quick before turning his attention back to Reid.

"What do you mean no? I used to do it all the time during my college exams. See look I can make it appear and disappear." Reid asked as he demonstrated with a quarter on how he can get it disappear than appear again. JJ looked up at Reid and gave him a small smile after he put the quarter back in his pocket.

"Reid… we can't give him another hostage. He already has one FBI agent on that train I absolutely refuse to give him another one just for the sake of removing something that isn't even there," Hotch countered back at Reid.

"Well, than what are we suppose to do? I mean we have to do something." Reid shot back at Hotch, before leaning against the table and crossing his arms against his chest waiting for Hotch's response.

Morgan bolted up out of the chair he was sitting in and looked at Reid. "OK then Reid; show me how to do the trick." He said to Reid as he reached into the pocket of his jeans to get a coin to practice with.

Reid looked at Derek like he had to grown another head, and told him that he wasn't going to teach him how to do the trick since he would mess it up, and because he had been practicing magic since he was a little kid.

"Reid, I am not letting you get on to that train with an armed psychotic I'm sorry." Derek said to Reid as he sat back down in the chair and began to think of another plan.

Reid was getting rather fed up with his co-workers/ friends since they were shooting down his idea, and treating him like he had never been a hostage before, did they forget about the Philip Dowd case, or was that just a glimmer of luck.

"Derek… we have no other choices do we? I mean… I don't hear any of you guys coming up with any ideas as to what we should do." Reid said, to his teammates before turning and walking over to the other chair closer to the door so he could get some air.

"Reid is right; we don't have any other choice." Gideon told them with a somber look on his face, knowing he was going to be giving Dr. Bryar another hostage for a certain time period.

JJ was sitting in front of the computer that had the information about Dr. Bryar on it, and was going through a bunch of different articles trying to figure out if she could find any more info about him.

"JJ… have you found out anything that could maybe help a little but?" Gideon asked her as he came up behind her to look at what she had up on the screen.

JJ began to scroll through one of the articles until she found what she was looking for. "Dr. Bryar's definitely one of the top physicists in the world. He's written hundreds of papers on M-theory. I don't understand any of it. Oh… he worked for the government for several years in the eighties, if that helps at all." She told him with a small smile.

"Well… since he worked for the government that could be the cause of his delusions." Gideon said to her before looking back over her shoulder at the articles that were still up on the screen.

"I also found out that he has been institutionalized for the past nine years." JJ informed Gideon before getting up from her seat and walking over to look at the monitors that were showing the video from inside the train.

About 15 minutes later Derek was helping Reid put on the bulletproof vest. Once Reid got the vest on, he looked over to where JJ was seated, to see her biting her bottom lip with fear on her face. He turned back to Morgan when he heard him start to say something.

"Reid… are you listening to me?" Morgan asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face.

"I'm sorry… what did you say Derek?" Reid asked as his face flushed slightly. "I said… you can't take this vest off, because when there is hostage situation sometimes SWAT won't inform the negotiator that they have decided to go in" Derek informed him.

"The reason they do that is because even the slightest bit of change in somebody's voice or what they say will give it away, right?" Reid asked hopefully showing Derek and the rest of the team that he could handle what he was about to do.

"Yes, that's right Reid. Also, do not make contact with Elle. Don't look at her or talk to her, remember you're a technician and have never seen her before. Most of all make this guy think you believe his fantasy." Morgan told him as Reid handed Morgan his gun and holster.

"Can you actually believe that in the 1930's, doctors and dentists were recruited to plant these microchips into patients during a procedure." Reid told Morgan and the rest of the team as they all looked at him like they usually did when he started spouting of random facts.

"Sorry guys, you told me to believe." Reid told them, as all of them started to chuckle at how Reid was already starting to show them that he could do this.

"OK Reid, here you go one government-issued microchip." Hotch said to him as he handed the little chip from a cell phone to Reid.

Gideon stood up from the chair and turned to the rest of the people in the command center and said, "OK, let's get this over with so we can get Dr. Bryar to end this peacefully."

Once Gideon said that, everybody started walking towards the door. JJ… who was walking behind Reid, was trying to stay as calm as she possibly could with the fact that her boyfriend was walking into a hostage situation to do a magic trick that might not work. JJ knew she needed to tell Reid before he got onto the train because if something happened to him, and she didn't tell him, she didn't know what she was going to do. Once JJ stepped out of the command center she walked slowly past Reid and whispered 'I love you Spencer Reid,' into his ear then turned around to gauge his reaction.

She smiled when she saw the look on his face, his big brown eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. He went to go say something to her but was cut off by Morgan yelling, "Hey Reid, stop flirting with the lovely Agent Jareau before she shoots you and get your ass over here."

Reid turned bright red and walked over to where Morgan, Hotch and Gideon were standing under a tent; JJ turned slightly red and followed Reid over.

When Reid had gotten over to where they were all standing, Gideon handed him a plastic bag that had a scalpel and an alcohol pad in it. "OK, I want you to practice one or two times with the chip to make sure you can do this." Gideon said to Reid as he was putting on surgical gloves. Once, Reid had the gloves on he took the microchip back out of the bag and put it in between his fingers and began to try his magic trick, but dropped it the first time.

"Reid, you have to relax or it's not going to work." Derek told his friend as Reid looked at him thinking; 'I'm distracted, from JJ just telling me she loves me.'

Reid looked at JJ then at Morgan. "The chip is a lot smaller than I'm use to using." Reid lied, and JJ had to suppress a laugh that threatened to escape. Reid bent down a picked up the chip and blew the dirt off of it before trying his trick again and once again failed.

"That's it I am pulling the plug on this." Gideon told Reid as he once again bent down to pick the chip up.

"No, no just hold on, I can do this Gideon just one more." Spencer told them as he put the chip between his fingers, and this time successfully completed the trick. He looked up at his team members with a smile.

"OK, Reid all I want you to do is take this chip out and then get the hell off the train, do not stay on that train, tell him you need to get back to the higher authority right away. Do you understand me?" Gideon asked Reid.

All Reid did was nod and said; "Yes, sir" then turned to walk away. He got a few steps away before turning back around and said. "Can I ask you guys to do me one favor before I get on that train?" Reid asked them, everyone looked at him.

"Anything," Derek said to him as he waited to hear what Reid would say.

"Can at least one of you look like you are going to see me again?" Reid asked them.

The team just looked at one another before Hotch said; "We'll see you when you get back."

Reid smiled and nodded before turning and walking away. He turned around once more and his eyes connected with JJ's and he gave her a small smile before stepping onto the train and out of sight.

Once Reid got onto the train JJ, Gideon, Morgan and Hotch returned to the command center to watch what was going on over the monitors that had the video feed from the train on it. JJ is staring intently on the screen when Reid came into view and she couldn't help but smile as she saw how nervous he was to be playing the hero. As they were watching the video, they can see Dr. Bryar say something, and then see Reid take off his vest.

When JJ sees this she can't stand to watch him take off the one and only thing that is going to save his life since he doesn't have his gun and sharply turned on her heel and marched out of the command center. Derek was looking ready to get on that train and put the vest back on Reid and booby trap it so he couldn't take it off. Hotch and Gideon didn't show any real emotion, but Derek could tell that they were both pissed that he took the vest off.

Outside the command center JJ is pacing back and forth thinking of the many different ways she was going to kill him once he got off that train.

'Dr. Bryar is the least of your worries now Spencer Reid, the second you get off that train, your ass is mine.' JJ though, before telling herself to calm down and think of a happy time. She began to think about their first date to the Redskins game.

Flashback

_JJ was in her apartment trying to find something to wear to the game and was having a really hard time picking an outfit out. _

"_Why do I care so much it's just Spence?" She asked herself out loud, "Oh yeah… that is the exact reason because I am going on a date with Spencer Reid."_

_She finally saw her Khary Campbell jersey and grabbed it off the hanger, then found a maroon tank top to go under it; she also found her favorite pair of Abercrombie & Fitch jeans and grabbed them out of the closet._

_Once she was finally dressed, she walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, and opened the little cabinet she had on the wall and pulled out her Bath & Body: Magnolia Blossom body spray and spritzed a little on her wrists, and her chest. Then she sprayed two hard sprays over her lower belly. Once she finished that, she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth and plugged her curling iron in. After brushing her teeth, she began to apply her make-up. As she was about to put her mascara on, her doorbell rang so she gave both of her eyelashes two full swipes of mascara before hurrying to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid. She took a deep breathe and opened the door._

"_Hey Spence…" JJ said cheerfully then looked him up and down not believing what she was seeing. _

_Reid stood there with low-ride dark blue jeans on, and a maroon t-shirt that fit him extremely well. His hair was starting to grow a bit longer now, and so he combed it back and tucked it behind his ears. She was completely stunned at what he was wearing, not that she didn't like it, but she wasn't use to seeing him outside of work. When she usually saw him, he was in a plaid button down shirt, slacks, a tie and usually a sweater vest, so this look was very different and she definitely liked it. Reid must have noticed her staring at him because he started to blush before following her into her apartment._

"_H-hey JJ, these a-are for y-you," Reis stuttered as he handed her five red roses._

_He knew these were her favorite flower. He looked at her as she took the flowers and saw her smile get even larger. He then turned his attention to her outfit and was as surprised as she was to see how different she dressed outside of work, and how much more relaxed she seemed when she wasn't dressed to impress. He was glad he looked up what the Redskins colors were and so when he saw JJ in her favorite player's jersey, he was glad he wore his maroon shirt instead of his yellow one. He was brought out of his thinking by JJ talking to him._

"_Aw… thanks Spence, they are beautiful, I'm going to get a vase for them, and I still need to finish my hair so why don't you take a seat in the living room, I shouldn't be more then 10 minutes. The remote is on the coffee table. Oh… how rude of me, would you like anything to drink while you wait?" She asked as she slightly blushed from staring at Reid. _

"_Oh no… I'm fine, thank you though." Reid said as he sat down on the couch. "Ok, give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready to go. Make yourself at home," JJ told him as she walked back to her bedroom and into the bathroom._

_Reid had decided that he was going to watch a little TV while he waited, as he grabbed the remote, he saw something small move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the right and saw a small dog wagging its tail and looking back at him. He couldn't believe that JJ would have a dog because of all the traveling they do for work, but he couldn't help but admit that he was a dog lover and thought it was cute that JJ had a little friend to come home to. _

_Reid slowly put his hand in front of the dogs face and the dog came up and sniffed at it. Then the dog immediately started licking his hand, he had to laugh at how friendly this little dog was, then he thought about JJ and realized that the dog was as friendly as JJ. The dog let out a series of small barks, and Reid thought about it for a second then decided that it would be ok to pick the dog up. The dog was happy to be loved on and started licking Reid's face._

_Back in the bathroom JJ heard the barking and realized that Reid had just met Thumper. JJ hoped that the little Morkie wasn't causing Reid any trouble since she didn't know how he felt about dogs, or even animals in general since she has heard stories about dogs barking at Reid when he walks in the room. _

_JJ finished curling her hair, turned the curling iron off, unplugged it, and sprayed her hair a few times making sure her curls would stay in place. She looked in the mirror and was happy with her appearance so she turned around walked out of the bathroom and bedroom and started down the hall to see what kind of trouble Thumper was causing. When she got to the end of the hallway she saw Reid petting the dogs head and heard him talking to her as well. _

"_So if I tell you a secret, you have to promise to never tell JJ ok?" Reid asked Thumper like she was really going to answer._

"_I really like your owner, and I really hope today goes well because I would love to take her out again, and maybe advance on from being just friends but I guess it all depends on how she feels about me." Reid finished telling the dog and all Thumper did was start wagging her tail and licked his face a few times. _

_JJ was shocked to hear that Reid felt the same way about her that she did about him, she decided to make her presence known and hoped she could act like she didn't hear what he just said the dog._

"_Hey, I see you met Thumper." JJ said as she walked into the living room and took a seat next to Reid, and lovingly ran her hand over her dogs head._

"_Yes, we were just getting acquainted, and I was telling her that I didn't even know her name and I didn't think that was fair since I told her mine." Reid told her with a laugh._

"_Oh yeah… she needs to get a new name tag. I accidentally threw the other one away when I gave her a bath and cleaned her collar, but this is Thumper." JJ said proudly and slightly embarrassed at admitting she threw something rather important away. _

_After about 20 minutes of talking and petting Thumper, Reid gently set her back on the floor and turned to JJ and said: "We better get going, or else we are never going to find a decent parking spot." as he held his hand out for her to take. _

_She took his hand as he gently pulled her off the couch, she let go of his hand and walked over to the hall closet and grabbed her Redskins windbreaker and Reid just had to laugh. _

"_What?" JJ asked as she turned around putting the jacket on. _

"_Nothing, it just surprised me to see you having a Redskins windbreaker. You really are a big fan aren't you?" Reid said to her, she could suddenly feel her cheeks growing warm from the blush that was creeping up into them. _

"_Yea, I guess I am." JJ laughed._

_Once JJ was sure she turned everything off, and that Thumper had food and water they left. On the drive to the stadium they talked about different things, such as what made JJ get a dog, Morgan's endless flirting with Garcia, and what to do after the game. They finally pulled into the stadium's parking lot, and got a rather decent parking spot. Once, they got into the stadium, they decided to get snacks and drinks before going to the V.I.P box. Once the game started they didn't talk as much, but they still talked a little and Reid rambled some football statistics about the Redskins and the Cowboys, and JJ just smiled and listened. _

_About 3 hours later, Reid and JJ were walking back to Reid's SUV. They enjoyed the game even though the Redskins got killed by the Cowboys 42-7. Reid opened the door for JJ, then once she was inside he closed the door and walked back over to the driver's side and got in. _

_They drove for a little while until they arrived at Olive Garden. Once Reid found a parking spot, he turned the car off, and got out. He walked swiftly over to the passenger side door and held out his hand for JJ. Once JJ was out and the truck was locked, Reid noticed he was still holding her hand and he blushed bright red and went to take his hand back, but JJ just gripped it tighter. He looked down at her with a confused look and she just smiled back at him. He opened the door for her and put his hand on her lower back and guided her to the hostess stand. _

_30 minutes later they were seated at a table and given their menus. As they looked over the menus and decided what to get, they talked about the game and how much they both enjoyed it. After eating both dinner and desert, Reid paid the bill and walked back to the truck, He had the courage to wrap his arm around JJ's shoulders, and pulled her close to him. Once they got to the truck he unlocked it and opened and closed the door for JJ. It was comfortably silent on the way back to JJ's apartment except for a CD playing in the CD player._

_Once they got back to JJ's apartment, she asked Reid if he would like to take Thumper for a walk with her before heading home since it was already 9:30, and they had to go to work tomorrow. Reid accepted this offer in order to spend more time with JJ. Once JJ put Thumper's leash on her, they were off. JJ walked extremely close to Reid and slowly put her hand in his. He was shocked at first, but once he got over it he squeezed her hand as they turned the corner and walked over to the bench that was there._

_When they sat down JJ turned to Reid at the same time he turned to look at her, as he was about to say something he felt JJ's lips on his in a slow, sweet kiss. To say Reid was stunned was an understatement, but once he realized she was actually kissing him, he kissed her right back, slowly brushing his tongue against her lips asking for access which he was granted. They continued to kiss for awhile before they were broken apart by a small bark from Thumper letting them know that she wanted to go home. Once, they reached JJ's front door Reid grabbed her hand and asked if she would go out to dinner and a movie next Saturday if they weren't on a case. She instantly said yes and gave him one last kiss that slowly turned heated, but before they could continue Thumper barked again so that they knew she was tired and wanted to go in. They bid each other good night and said they would see and talk to each other tomorrow._

End Flashback

JJ was brought out of her memory by Morgan tapping her on the shoulder, asking her if she was ok. "Yea, Morgan I'm fine just thinking about some stuff. Did you need something?" She asked him softly.

He looked at her, he could tell she wasn't telling him something, but he wasn't going to push her. "Yeah, Gideon asked me to check and see if you're ok, and to ask you to come back in the command center." He told her as they turned around and began to walk back to the command center.

Once JJ and Morgan entered the command center JJ walked over to the monitors and sat down next to Gideon. "Has anything happened in there?" JJ asked Gideon nervously before turning her attention back to the monitors.

"He already took the chip out, but isn't getting off the train." Gideon told her and she could tell he was worried and angry at Reid for staying on there. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HASN'T GOTTEN OFF THE TRAIN?" JJ yelled, surprising her fellow co-workers who'd never seen her upset before.

"JJ calm down everything is going to be ok, Reid is fine right now." Morgan told her as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

JJ took a deep breathe and went to sit by the door to the command center. She couldn't watch what was going on right now. JJ looked over at Gideon who had just pushed the button to call the phone inside the train. She turned back to look at the train when she heard the gunshot. She bolted up and raced over to the monitors and was relieved to see that Reid wasn't shot. The team watched as Dr. Bryar walked over to the phone, and JJ prayed that he wanted to end this, even though she knew it was highly unlikely.

After what felt like an eternity of pacing and ignoring curious looks from Morgan, JJ heard Gideon mention something about an end game and Bryar killing himself. End Game… she knew what that meant; it meant that Reid was going to die. Damn him.

The last thought JJ had before her world went black was, 'He can't die; I still need to tell him.'

Morgan was looking curiously at JJ after Gideon mentioned an end game. He was glad he was standing right next to her, because he saw her sway lightly before her eyes closed and she fainted away in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was rather pale, then turned and said; "Gideon we have a slight problem over here." 

When Gideon heard Morgan tell him they had a problem he was slightly confused before turning around and saw JJ and Morgan both on the floor.

"Morgan, what the hell happened?" Gideon asked his as he knelt down and yelled for Hotch to get back in the command center.

Hotch ran into the command center and was shocked to find JJ passed out on the floor with her head in Morgan's lap.

"What the hell happened, Morgan?" Gideon asked again as he stood up so he could also watch the video monitors. "I don't know guys, all I know is that one second she was yelling, then the next she got really quiet and as soon as you mentioned an end game her face lost all its color and she just passed out." Morgan told both Hotch and Gideon with a worried look on his face.

_JJ's Daydream_

_The sunlight filtered through the white curtains of the beautiful master bedroom, waking the occupant in the beautiful king sized oak bed. JJ rolled over to look at her boyfriend of over a year, only to find his side of the bed empty. JJ slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around for her missing boyfriend Spencer Reid._

"_Spence…" JJ called out sleepily, and let out a quiet yawn and stretched._

_There was still no answer, and she looked over to the side table to see one of the objects that occupied it when they went to bed last night gone. Suddenly, she heard quiet footsteps approaching the door; she turned her head towards the door just in time to see Reid walk in with 11 month old Teagen Rachel Reid perched on his hip._

"_Morning babe," Reid said to JJ as he and Teagen made their way over to the bed and sat down next to JJ. _

"_Mm… good morning Spence," She said to him as they pulled away from the kiss. Reid handed Teagen to JJ so she could say hi to her and just hold her._

"_Good morning Teagen, how are you this morning?" JJ asked the baby as if she was going to answer her. _

"_Mama, hi." Teagen said in her cute little voice that JJ and Reid couldn't get enough of and placed a sloppy kiss on her mommy's cheek. _

_JJ looked down at her beautiful daughter and couldn't help but smile. Teagen Rachel Reid had beautiful dark blonde hair that curled at the ends, and had big, bright blue eyes that reminded Reid so much of her mother's._

"_Why are you up this early JJ?" Reid asked her as he ran his hand over Teagen's head. _

_JJ looked over at him before saying, "When I rolled over, I found my bedmate was gone. I woke up just in time to see him with another woman." JJ laughed as Reid flushed a little bit and took his baby girl from her mom. _

"_Well… what can I say; she is just so absolutely adorable that I can't say no to her. You're going to have to get over the fact that you have to share my attention and love now." Reid said as he tickled Teagen and looked over at JJ._

"_Oh… well I guess I can share you with her as long as you still set aside time for me." JJ told him in a seductive voice and added a wink. _

_Reid really wished Teagen was still asleep right now, as much as he loved his daughter, after hearing JJ talk like that, it really turned him on when she winked at him in the seductive way she does. He was brought out of his wish when Teagen looked up at him and pulled on his shirt. "What do you want princess?" He asked his daughter._

"_Dada, feed." Teagen said to him before scooting of his lap and crawling close to the end of the bed, wanting to get down._

"_Whoa there… Speedy McSpeedster," JJ said to her daughter, as she got off the bed and went to where her daughter was trying to get down, and picked her up before she fall and hurt herself. _

"_NO!! Feed mama feed." Teagen screeched loudly, letting her mommy and daddy know that she was hungry. _

_Reid laughed at his little girl as he got up off the bed and went over to JJ. "Well I guess we better feed this little girl before she finds a way to feed herself." Reid told JJ as they walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen._

_After Teagen was fed, JJ took her upstairs to her bedroom that was defiantly a little girl's room. The walls were painted a light pink with a baby animals' border going all around the room. There was a beautiful light oak crib against the left wall and two light oak dressers on each side of the closet. There was a light oak changing table right next to the doorway, and a beautiful glider right next to the window. As soon as JJ and Teagen got into the room, they went over to the changing table to change her diaper._

_Once JJ finished changing her daughters diaper she picked her up and walked over to the closet that housed so many outfits. "OK, little miss what do you want to wear today?" JJ asked Teagen as she looked at all the clothes. _

"_INK." Teagen exclaimed loudly with a giggle. _

"_OK… something pink… that doesn't really help much Tea, since everything you own is pink." JJ told her daughter as she laughed and searched through all of the pink clothes and thought about how much of a girly girl her daughter was. _

"_OK, how about this cute little sundress?" JJ asked as she took out the light pink sundress that Elle had bought the little girl last week when her, JJ, Garcia, Haley, Teagen, and Jack went shopping. _

"_Yes," Teagen said to her mother before they walked back over to the changing table._

_Once Teagen was dressed, and JJ put a little barrette her daughter's hair, she picked her up and walked over to the glider. JJ sat down with Teagen on her lap facing the window and just started slowly rocking back and forth._

"_I love you so much baby girl and so does your daddy." JJ whispered to Teagen and kissed her little head. _

"_Wuv Wuv mama," Teagen said to her mommy and cuddled closer to JJ's chest and enjoyed the steady rhythm of her mommy's breathing, and the gentle motions of the glider. This is how life is supposed to be JJ thought, not all the killing that she had to deal with at work. She loved the way her life was turning out. She and Reid hadn't been dating long when she got pregnant, but they got through it together. Now she had a beautiful little girl, a wonderful boyfriend that loved her, and her beloved Morkie Thumper._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ's eyes opened to stare at the roof of the van, and for a few moments she wondered where she was or what happened. Then she remembered what Gideon had said about an end game, and she jumped to her feet and ran to the video monitor only to find the screen empty. She turned around a realized that nobody else was in the van,

'Yea, thanks guys just leave the pregnant member of your team on the floor.' JJ thought sarcastically, as soon as she thought that she remembered nobody even knew she's pregnant. Without a second thought, JJ rushed out of the van.

Once she was out of the van, she looked around for Reid. She started to panic when she couldn't find him. She rushed around the side of the van to see if he was over there, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Elle and Reid talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying since she wasn't that close to them, but she did see Elle jump up and hug Reid, and they both had smiles on their faces.

It wasn't that she didn't like Elle, she just didn't like her being around Reid, and she saw the way Elle looked at him sometimes.

'Oh my god, I can't believe he is hugging her and he has a pregnant girlfriend. Me.' JJ thought.

As JJ began walking towards the two of them, Gideon walked over to Reid and Elle, and began talking to them but she couldn't hear what they were saying and it was rather frustrating. As soon as she saw Gideon walking away, she started to walk over to them. When Reid got up, he rubbed Elle's knee and JJ started seeing red.

As JJ turned and began walking away, she heard Reid yell her name. She kept walking as the tears started to fall.

"JJ, wait please." Reid said to her as he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him and was shocked to see her crying.

"Babe, what's wrong why are you crying?" Reid asked with worry evident in his voice. JJ ignored him and tried pulling her hand free, but Reid just gripped it tighter

"Let me go Spence." JJ said and again tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but he just held on tighter.

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong and why you are crying." Reid insisted.

"Wrong… you want to know what's wrong. Fine… I'll tell you what's wrong. My boyfriend went into a hostage situation, is smiling when he hugs one of my friends and rubs her knee, while his pregnant girlfriend is freaking out about if he is ok or not." JJ said then realized that she just blurted out to him that she's pregnant.

"D-d-did y-you just say you were p-p-pregnant?" Reid stuttered and began to blush.

"Yes… I'm sorry Spence… this isn't how I wanted to tell you." JJ said as she began to cry.

"Shh, JJ its ok we are going to get through this I promise." Reid told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"W-w-we were careful I thought?" JJ sniffed as she pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"JJ… birth control is not 100 effective and you know that. We were one of the unlucky couples who it didn't work for, but that's ok baby, we are going to be fine. I promise you I am not leaving you. I love you Jennifer Olivia Jareau." Spencer told her with a smile on his face.

"I love you to Spence so much and I am glad you are ok with all of this." JJ smiled as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'm ok with this, terrified, but ok." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

JJ then remembered what she saw when she walked out of the command center and she slapped Reid on the arm.

"Ouch… what the hell was that for?" Reid asked as he rubbed his sore arm. "That was for hugging Elle and rubbing her knee" JJ told him as she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"JJ… she hugged me because I told her that we were dating. She asked why I looked so out of it when I walked on to the train. I told her that you said you loved me and I was going to tell you that I loved you." Reid told her with a huge smile on his face.

JJ blushed slightly when he told her that, and she was embarrassed for jumping to the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry Spence; I didn't mean to get upset, I just thought that something was going on. Will you please forgive me?" She asked him as her eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Baby, there is nothing to forgive ok, just remember this. I love you Jennifer and only you." Reid told her as he wiped the tears that had leaked out of her eyes. "I love you too Spence." JJ told him as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan was just about to get in the back of the ambulance when Elle walked up behind him. "You owe me fifty bucks, Derek." Elle told him with a huge smile on her face.

"Why the hell do I owe you money?" Morgan asked her silently, hoping it wasn't for the bet they made.

"Oh… you remember when we found out JJ and Reid went to the football game together and made a bet that they would get together?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

Morgan looked at her and said, "Yes, I remember, I bet you fifty bucks JJ would tell him that she just wanted to be friends." Elle just smiled and shook her head as she held out her hand for the money.

"Well, Derek I hate to tell you this, but they have been dating since the game and the reason Reid looked so out of it today was because she told him that she loved him before he got on the train." Elle told him as he handed her the money.

"So that is why he kept dropping the microchip, he told me it was because the chip was smaller than he was used to." Derek told her with a smile on his face as he put the wallet back in his pocket.

"Well, I'm happy for both of them." Elle told Morgan as she put her winnings in her back pocket.

"Me too Elle, me too," He said to her as he got into the ambulance and she walked over to where Hotch and Gideon were.

Epilogue

8 ½ Months Later

On June 17th, after being in labor for 46 hours, Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid welcomed Teagen Rachel Reid into the world. Teagen weighed 6 lbs 7 oz and was 21 ½ inches long. She looked like both of her parents; she had her mommy's eyes and nose and had her daddy's hands. Her hair was a mixture between both her parents. She already had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

The End

I hope you all liked the story and please review. I am thinking of writing a sequel but it all depends on if you guys want one.


End file.
